1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garments, and more particularly to a medical garment adapted to be worn by a patient requiring medical attention, such as a medical examination.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditionally, a patient undergoing a medical examination, such as a breast examination, must wear a hospital garment. Such garments, sometimes referred to as “johnnies,” are often fabricated from throw-away material, such as paper, and are designed to fit loosely over the patient. In use, the hospital garment generally covers the front of the patient, but leaves the backside of the patient at least partially exposed.
Traditional hospital garments are generally embarrassing to wear. For a patient requiring frequent medical treatment, such as a cancer patient requiring chemotherapy, the wearing of a hospital garment can be an unwanted reminder of the patient's medical issue. There is presently a need for a medical garment that offers a more dignified appearance but is constructed to enable medical personnel to conduct examinations and minor medical procedures.